dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Wright
Harrison is an eccentric grade 12 student at Bob Joe high school. Biography Harrison was born on November 26, 1994. His mother passed away when he was young, thus prompting his father to move away from their home country. He had a penchant for destructive and messy science projects, however that did not prove anything about his intelligence. He became the enemy of his neighbor Barry Joe after he launched a confetti rocket into his backyard. He lived a mostly isolated life with his single father, and later his younger brother. His family visited the Joe family regularly, as Principal Joe and his father were good friends. However Harrison could never really connect with the Joe’s. In middle school, Madeline Joe and her lackeys used to bully him, because they thought that he was retarded. He befriended Kenny Jr after he gave him money for a lunch. They because the creators of a now dead youtube channel where they filmed vlogs of themselves playing video games and singing bad covers of songs. Kenny became interested in music and decided to start up a band with Harrison, which was originally devoted to making ironic harsh noise music. Eventually Kenny said that he didn’t really like harsh noise anymore and began to play real instruments. They slowly drifted apart artistically and things only got worse when Kenny got a new girlfriend named Alana. The band slowly devolved into a gang which committed more petty crime than making music. They had all been suspended one time for smuggling weapons into the school. They vandalized property and terrorized the seniors, until Kenny gets arrested for trying to break into an ATM. After Kenny is sent to jail the gang falls apart and Alana takes over. She took Harrison’s virginity on a Halloween night, and also secretly recorded it, to use the tape as blackmail later. They tried to find Kenny together, but Kenny didn't want to see them, and even punched his old friend in the face. She made his life an absolute living hell, and even almost costing him his highschool graduation, until she was finally expelled for good. After his friends left Bob Joe Harrison was aggressively monitored by the principal and the police, because they thought he was also an active perpetrator of crimes, even though he actually just sat behind and passively allowed his friends to commit crime. Because of his friends' notoriety no one wanted to hang out with him, because they were warned about him by their parents and the school. He was forced to clean up the mess that his friends had caused on their rampage. Noticing Lukas Harrison noticed Lukas when he first came to the school, but did not talk to him until that fateful meeting. He developed a crush on Lukas, whom he still thought was female. He obsessively stalked the small blond boy until Lukas actually talked to him. He lied to Lukas that he liked heavy metal so that they could become friends. Despite finding out about Lukas's real gender Harrison did not change his mind and still secretly loved him. But Lukas never even figured it out, despite all the hints that were being dropped around him. Harrison sacrificed everything to be with Lukas such as giving up his sanity to take public transit with him and pretending that he didn't have pleb taste in music. They conveniently had a spare at the same time, where the most shenanigans happened. Harrison made a wood carving of Lukas in construction class, and gave it to his beloved as a gift. He went to Lukas’s church group, solely because he just wanted to be with Lukas. The most infamous event of their friendship was when they stole a bus together because they were frustrated with the bus driver leaving the bus alone for so long. The bus driver saw Harrison in the front seat and instantly assumed he was the one who stole the bus, although Lukas was the one who suggested it. He got arrested after dropping off Lukas and got interrogated by the police, but he is reluctant to get Lukas in trouble, so he puts the blame solely on himself and sits in jail for the weekend. Later he discovers that his ex-girlfriend Alana returned to Bob Joe, and is trying to sexually harass Lukas. He hated Alana bitterly for ruining his friendship with Kenny, leaving him with a bad reputation with the administration, and does not want her to defile Lukas. Eventually Alana is arrested for trespassing onto her old school, and Harrison embraces Lukas, finally free of Alana’s influence. Interlude? Harrison and Tim Tim went to Britain to visit Patty and Hudson. They were welcomed with open arms by Patty, but not by Hudson. Summer Harrison gets an unexpected text message from his cousin, Hudson, that he was coming over to visit. Harrison thought it was just a prank at first, until Hudson sent him a selfie that he was actually at the airport. Then he drove to the airport to pick up his cousin, who had arrived with nothing but the clothes on his back and a backpack. Harrison asked why he had flown to Canada out of the blue, and Hudson grumpily replied that Patty had evicted him. Harrison drove Hudson back to his house, where the first thing that he asks for was the WiFi password. Harrison gave him his house’s wifi password, oblivious to what his father had warned him about. Once Hudson got on the wifi, he quickly began sending messages on his phone and took out his laptop. Harrison’s father returns home from work, and is surprised to see his nephew lounging on the couch, drinking beer and scrolling through Facebook. Harrison explained to his father about Hudson’s situation, and his father let him stay, but only for a week. They have supper together, where Hudson resists complaining about the food, since it is not vegan. After supper Hudson begins to play League which severely slows down the wifi. Harrison’s father cuts out the wifi for both of them and forces them to rely on Harrison’s phone data which quickly runs out. With no wifi, the boys are unable to figure out what to do. Harrison suggests to Hudson that they watch a movie, but his collection contains only porn and horror movies, which Hudson does not like. He puts in a movie, which they could not finish because Hudson kept on complaining. Hudson curses his cousin and demands that he find him a place to sleep. Harrison remembered that he had totally forgotten to set up Hudson’s bed, and hammers together a makeshift one using the wood from his construction class. He places a tiny mattress on it, the mattress intended for his younger brother Tim Tim. Hudson slowly sits on it, but it creaked really loud. When he tried to lay down on it, it snapped in half. Hudson wanted to leave Harrison’s room, but he is too afraid to go outside, afraid of invoking his uncle’s wrath. That night Harrison and his cousin reluctantly shared his bed, sleeping on the edge away from each other. The next morning Harrison woke up to find that Hudson was already outside, taking a smoke. Hudson comes back into the home, smelling like he chain smoked three cigarettes. Harrison cooks breakfast haphazardly, serving his cousin burnt toast and sausages. Hudson tells Harrison to bring him outside to find a wifi connection, as Harrison’s father had still axed the wifi. The boys went outside after eating breakfast, and went to a coffee shop, which had wifi. Hudson suggests to Harrison that they go to the park where he can photograph things to add to his blog. They went to the park where Hudson tried to get a photograph of the river, but his picture was ruined when he noticed that he had snapped Harrison in the lower corner of the photo pissing into the river. Harrison blamed drinking the three lattes at the coffee shop but Hudson was still furious. He raged at his cousin, and lamented his bad choices of purchasing a one way ticket to Canada. Then he sat on a bench, where he lit himself a smoke. Harrison goes to college After high school Harrison went to trade school to become a carpenter. He saw Kenny again, but the latter did not recognize him. Kenny had a new girlfriend and a group of new friends. Personality Harrison looks like an intimidating youth due to his height and size, but in reality he is more mellow than his two delinquent friends. He seems to have a learning disability, which earned him lackluster grades. Because of his terrible grades he is in the lowest classes, and got rejected from the football team despite the fact that he meets the physical requirements. He seems kind of dimwitted because he just blindly follows his friends without question, although later he slowly starts to realize that they might be wrong. He was very loyal to his best friend Kenny, and refused to fight him for Alana’s amusement. Despite the fact that Madeline bullied him, he refused to fight her, but his reason was that his father and her father were close friends and could get him in trouble. The Joe children have a very low opinion of him, believing that he is too stupid and weird. Appearance Harrison is a very tall teenager. He has greasy black hair and sideburns. (Previously he had a blue highlight in his bangs.) He wears a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and also wears black worn out Vans. He wears two earrings on each ear, and has pierced eyebrows. He wears large glasses with thick lenses because of his extremely poor eyesight. He occasionally wears a soft bear hat which he dubbed as the bear hat of confession. He also wears black nail polish. He always looks sad and miserable unless if he is near Lukas. Due to his appearance he is mistaken for a Satanist by the people in his neighborhood. When he forgets to shave he looks 25. In year two, Harrison had gotten a haircut because his father made him get one. Useless Facts * Harrison has a driver’s license and used to drive a car, until he crashed it into a tree. * He lives in a large, mostly dark house in a rich neighborhood. It resembles a haunted house and is usually avoided by the kids at Halloween. The router is impossible to find, as his house is massive. * Harrison’s father is revealed to be 59 years old during the prequel story. * Harrison’s schedule was Science, Phys Ed, Construction, and spare. * Harrison has an online resume, made for him by his father. * Harrison was in cadets for a while in middle school. * Harrison’s favorite band is a progressive noise metal band called Fetid Fetus * Harrison may be autistic * His surname and Kenny’s were given in the prequel story. * This year, he would be 22. Gallery Alternate harrison.jpg|Harrison looks like a fuccboi Creepycgiharrison.png|CREEPY CGI HARRISON Harrison.png|Harrison's original appearance N.png Category:Male Category:Comic 2014 Category:The Delinquents